The main objective of the enrichment activities program at Rust College is to encourage and motivate our students to consider careers in biomedical fields and to increase the number of minority students entering graduate schools in the area of biomedical sciences. The second objective of the MBRS program is to assist our minority faculty in initiating independent research projects in the biomedical field. These objectives will be accomplished through the following activities: 1. Eight seminars in the biomedical field will be held monthly and presented by minority role model speakers. 2. Two workshops on modern biomedical research techniques will be held annually on and off campus. 3. One minority faculty member will have the opportunity to be trained on biomedical research during each summer. 4. Four undergraduate minority students will have the opportunity to be trained on biomedical research each summer at the neighboring medical schools. 5. All MBRS participants will have the opportunity to attend one scientific meeting to present their research data annually.